


tfw you love everyone in stranger things way too much

by SlowSenpai



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowSenpai/pseuds/SlowSenpai
Summary: Collection of Stranger Things drabbles





	1. Warm

It was summertime and you sat on the curb of the street with Will. You two say closely, shoulder to shoulder, in silence. It was times like this where you just enjoyed each other’s company even if you didn’t talk. Sometimes just the looks you give each other are more than enough. You leaned your head on his shoulder, relaxing under the warmth of the sun.

 

You took his hand in yours, intertwining your fingers gently. He responded by shifting ever so slightly closer and squeezing your hand a bit. You couldn’t hold back the big smile on your face as you nestled your head further into the crook of his neck, his hair tickling your face. “I like the way your hand fits in mine,” Will admitted, breaking the silence. It warmed your heart. “Me too,” You mumbled, your face heating up. You let out a deep breath, “I love you.” The words whispered so close to his ears gave him butterflies and it was his turn to be flustered. “I love you too.”

 

You wished you could stay in this moment forever with Will by your side. If this is what love felt like you hoped it’d never stop. You raised your head just enough to plant a soft kiss on his cheek to which he blushed and did the same. You leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose, earning an adorable giggle. The look of happiness he wore could almost melt you and left you wondering how you ever ended up with someone so perfect.


	2. Anytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly platonic bc I didn't feel the need to write any explicit romance

It was currently 3 in the morning and you were soundly asleep in your bed until you were awoken by a noise at your window. It was like tapping or knocking rather. You rubbed your eyes as they tried to adjust the dark and looked in the direction of the sound. You saw a dark figure of what looked like a girl. You blinked once more, wondering if it really was a person or if you were just tired. “Y/N! Open up!” Max called from outside the window. You could hear the frustration in her voice. How long had she been trying to wake you up?

You trudged over to your window and opened it for her. “Max?” What the hell could she need at this hour? “Finally! Took you long enough. You know, you sleep like a bear.” You could only roll your eyes at her comment. “Why are you here? It’s the middle of the night.” She huffed, throwing herself onto the bed. “I just needed to get out of the house, you know?” Her voice was low and serious. You knew exactly what she meant and you decided to not question it further.

You knew about her home life. Not only was moving hard enough, she had a new douchebag of a step-dad and an abusive step-brother. You had the unfortunate enough luck to have to meet Billy and it would be an understatement to say you hated him. You felt for Max so you’d often let her come over when she needed an escape. Your parents probably wouldn’t approve of her sneaking into your room at 3 am but it was better than whatever awaited her at home.

There was an air of understanding between you two. She knew she could always count on you and you’d always be there for her. Moments like these weren’t uncommon, not that you minded anyway. You sat on the bed next to Max, looking down at her silhouette. “Are you okay?” You asked. She sat up, her eyes starting to water. You could only imagine the demons she carried. “Yeah, no,” She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. “I’m fine.”

You both knew what a lie that was. “Max, it’s okay,” You wrapped your arms around her, pulling her into a hug. “You’re safe here, with me.” Max sniffled, her tears being absorbed by your shirt. You sat like this for what could’ve been an eternity. There were many times you couldn’t be there for Max but now you were going to make it clear that you cared, that she wasn’t alone. “Thank you…” She whispered to you. “Anytime, Max.” You smiled.


End file.
